Bats With Pulsations
by perilxxx
Summary: While visiting the captured Thor, Loki finds a familiar art gallery in the late hours of New Mexico. LokixOC First part in a series collaboration.
1. Foolishness

_This is a short story but it is the first of a very large series between me and another author._

* * *

Diligently, Loki took his time examining each artwork in the large white room. Oh he did enjoy the curious midgardian building. With large rooms of preserved strange works it seemed to be a guarded monument of what midgardians' called artistic works. Some of the pieces he found petty in their simplicity, other pieces pressed senses and memories he'd rather not have by hand of ill midgardian creations. Loki's feet lead him to an older taste of energy and for once since he came to this miserable world, his upper lip curved up faintly. Here in this white room he found true art, testimonies of the asgardians' and the bifrost, there were wood carvings of Odin, Freyja, and Frigg and old paintings of Thor and even himself.

'_Such an anomalous view the midgardians' hold.' _Loki thought as he passed a portrait of himself being depicted with fiery orange hair.

A soft wail fell upon Loki's skin like a warm electric current passing through. He cringed at its touch and felt a soothing cooler wave follow it. But again a burst of hot energy brushed his skin.

Chance behold, peering into the doorway of the room was a girl in a short black dress. This was the surge source, a short midgardian girl eyeing him wearily with her green eyes. Sizing her up, Loki deeply admired the vibrantly warm magenta hues of her breast length hair. Holding in a deep shiver, Loki watched the small framed girl approach him, her tiny dress shoes tapping lightly on the marble floors. A soft wave of currents met his cool skin like an apologetic kiss after a passionate bite.

Without sincerity the girl parted her lips and jabbed a small finger to him. "_You_ aren't supposed to be here!"

Loki held a bit more than a foot taller than her making it easy for him to lean down and clasp her small chin in his long fingers. The girl's body betrayed her in parting her lips from the chilling ecstasy of his fingertips and relished the sheer control this stranger now had over her. Without fail Loki peered into the girl's thoughts from her eyes. She was weary from constantly working to intimidate the people around her, nothing got her off more than getting what she wanted, but the ache her pupils held was to be over powered and giving up control was a hard pleasure to admit for her.

"Always have you held power over others, I can feel it…?"

The words trailed from his lips as her energy pulsations became increasingly violent against his skin. Her heartbeat was as quick and at par with the waves that shattered from her. Freezing release waves panted angrily at Loki's skin causing his eyes to harden in torment. Unable to contain himself, Loki let out a throaty roar. "Cease these games wench!"

Her voice was caught in fear as long drops trickled from the corners of her green eyes. The long fingers held the bones of her jaw tighter and the girl hollered out from the pain in one short breath.

"I don't fucking understand what you are accusing me of and my fucking name is _Lauren_!"

The pink haired girl thrashed her head in an attempt to flee. Swiftly moving his hands to cup her face, Loki dug his peaked clean nails into her soft beige skin.

"You dare attempt to turn from me wench?" Loki hissed at a breaths length from her.

Her voice was lost somewhere in her body as she desperately searched for anything to help her. Her body was much too weak to push or pull away and nobody was around to help her.

'_Why did I have to turn off those cameras ugh, fucking art, I gotta get out!'_

Deciding that flailing her arms around was not working to any extant, Lauren did the only the thing she knew how to do; she wound her hand through her aggressors open blazer and gently cupped his sack.

Shock and confusion raced into Loki's brain. He had never had his loins touched by a midgardian, much less anyone other than himself. Feeling his own sanity melt away was the small radiation of warmth from her thumb lightly caressing him through his pants. He felt frozen to the joint yet hotter than the fires of an asgardian ore. The pulsation of heat on top of his member became unbearable as Loki claimed her cloud like lips in a savage kissed.

'_Oh fuck'_

Lauren couldn't help but moan against his tongue's vicious manipulations. She could feel her own body abandoning consciousness and closing the gap between them. Loki kneaded her plump bottom through the sheer fabric with a white hand while burying the spare one in the thick forest of magenta hairs. As Loki's thin lips trailed vivaciously down her neck, Lauren's eyes fluttered to a close.

When Lauren felt cool air against her thighs the snap of her eyes caught Loki's attention from removing her dress.

"Needn't you worry, _Lauren."_ He purred at her panicked face. "This home is your own."

To say that Lauren looked a bit freaked out was an understatement. This was her hotel room, yes, same queen sized bed in white sheets, same black and white stripped suitcase leaning against the tv stand.

Her small hand gripped his shoulder as tight as she could muster as she pleaded with him. "How the fuck did we get here?"

Loki tightened his lips into a small fake "o".

"Do you not remember walking from the gallery to here?"

Lauren leaned her head against his chest and let out a breath. "I'm sorry I just.." Her sentence trailed into small laughs as she rubbed her cheek on his cotton knit white and green scarf. "Did you tell me your name, I think I forgot that too.."

Loki ran his hands through her pink locks and pitied the midgardian's foolishness.

"My name is Loki."

Adjusting her head so that she could see his slightly bored stare, Lauren smiled warmly.

"Well, _Loki."_ She purred. "Lets' hope I don't forget anything else in the next couple of hours."

A haughty smirk was sent in reply to the girl's declaration as she began to undress him slowly.

* * *

The rising sun edged its way through the blinds to lick the skin of the sleeping girl. Her small limbs stirred lightly before she raised a matted pink head of long hair. Lauren wasn't particularly surprised when her green eyes saw an absence of her bed mate. Looking to the clock on the nightstand her lips curved into a smile. 24 minuets after 7 meant there would still be time for a free motel breakfast. And man, did Lauren love free food.

"All by myself.. goody goody.." She yawned sarcastically as she stumbled out of the bed to look for clothes.

"Jeans and a tanktop..teal contrasts with pink..wide leg goes with the flow of my hips.." Her ramblings were essential for her problem solving. Everyday had more art than she could process, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

_Please let me know if you have writing crit for me, I wont say that I dont need the help._

_Review after you read, thank you, thank you!_

_Love Pinkie_


	2. Home

The clicking sounds of the locks were the only serenades Lauren needed to hear. She let go a fervent sigh of relief when the door opened and her small feet met the carpeted door mat.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" She sung to the warm stuffy air of her apartment. Quickly, she locked the door back up and made her way to put away the dirty clothes that lie in her suitcase.

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Her ears perked at the obnoxious sound of her cell phone vibrating. Picking up the phone she took a deep breath and pressed the talk button. The moment she answered Lauren's green eyes rolled at the overly benevolent voice of her father.

"Sweetie, have you gotten back yet?"

"Uh, Yeah Dad, I just got into the apartment, actually."

"Oh fantastic! I'll be in the area for lunch tomorrow. What do you feel like?"

She snorted at her father's indecisive nature.

"Uhhhh, I dunno?"

"Fine! Fine! Italian! "

Her laughter sparked a chuckle from her father. They both knew the danger of their indecisions.

"I'll see you then Dad."

"Okay sweetie, be a doll and call your mother. I love you."

"Will do Sir, I love you much."

After ending the call and she occupied herself with a loud stream of Pandora radio songs and finished un packing her black and white stripped suitcase.

Lauren slipped out of her jeans and tank top gleefully for the complete comfort of walking around in her panties. Tying her thick magenta hair in a high ponytail, thoughts from New Mexico bounced fiercely beneath her skull. She was still, quite, stirred up from the past night, but the young woman felt no speed bump coming along to her brain. Eager to relax in her New York abode, Lauren poured a glass of strong bourbon and pulled out her hard bound sketchbook. Her small fingers took a pencil and began to illustrate everything she could remember about the man. Soon, some pages were covered in depictions of his eyes, lips and nose, other pages included full body sketches with and without clothes. All detailed to the fullest extent of her soft lead pencils and adorned with small notes. The wrinkles of his brows and the steel posture he held when clutching her jaw with one smooth icy hand were all visible amongst the bindings of the thick paper.

As her pencil swayed drunkenly on a lock of Loki's short slicked back hair, Lauren's breath became hitched in her throat. An almost burning vibration pumped at her core and moved to settle between the folds of her womanhood. Her green eyes rolled back as she stopped drawing and trailed her hand down the bat silhouettes that cupped her hipbones. A small whimper passed from her lips as she moved her fingers over her clit, thinking about her night with the man named Loki.

* * *

_This chapter was much shorter but this is where the setting stops for the THOR movie and changes to the Avengers._

_I know that the bit with Lauren's father seems awkward but its important, trust me._

_I don't like the word flow of this chapter. Its been rewritten maybe six times and this is the best I can give you. Writing critique would be very helpful._

_So tell me what you did like about this little story. Any comments on Lauren would be great. Lauren's a psycho to put in short._

_Love you,_

_Pinkie_


End file.
